cartoonicafandomcom-20200214-history
Patrick Star
Patrick Star (born July 19, 1984) is a fictional character and one of the main characters of the popular Nickelodeon animated comedy series SpongeBob SquarePants, created by creator Stephen Hillenburg and voiced by Bill Fagerbakke. Patrick's most significant character trait is his lack of common sense, which sometimes makes him a positive influence on his best friend, SpongeBob SquarePants. Patrick has been critically acclaimed. Plush toys of the character have also received popularity, especially with children. Character Patrick is a pink, lazy, overweight, OCD, necrophiliac starfish who is SpongeBob's best friend and neighbor. He lives under a rock and his most prominent character trait is his lack of intelligence, which differs from one episode to another. In some episodes, Patrick is deprived of even the most rudimentary common sense and knowledge, being limited to having almost, or probably even no, common sense at all, although, occasionally, he will have random bursts of great intelligence, much to the confusion of the other characters. In the episode "Tentacle Vision", Squidward asks Patrick "Just how stupid are you?" to which Patrick replies "It varies". He also seems to notice malice and sarcasm more easily than SpongeBob, indicating that he is more attentive or less starry than he appears to be. Depicted as a positive influence on SpongeBob, Patrick acts dumb to help Spongebob's self-confidence and Patrick is 455 years old. Patrick is a career journeyman who is usually unemployed throughout the course of the series, but holds various short-term jobs (much like the character Kramer on the show, Seinfeld) as the storyline of each episode requires. Patrick has never had a long-standing occupation. However, he has had various jobs, mostly at the Krusty Krab. He has worked there a total of eight times: In the episodes "Arghh!", "Big Pink Loser", "Squilliam Returns", "That's No Lady", "Bummer Vacation", "Banned in Bikini Bottom", "No Hat For Pat", and "Pat No Pay". This page is dumb because you can edit whatever you want :-0 Patrick has also worked at the Chum Bucket three times. The first was in "The Fry Cook Games", in which he takes the job in order to be able to suck ("play" as he calls it) in the "Plankton's Games". The audience was at first fooled into thinking a strong-looking, enormously muscled fish would be the competitor, when in reality, he was only carrying the real contestant, Patrick Star (a parody of a scene in the film Ace Ventura: When Nature Calls). In a later episode, "Chum Bucket Supreme", Patrick becomes the slogan manager for the Chum Bucket and creates the catchphrase "CHUM IS FUM". The third is "Bucket Sweet Bucket" when Patrick, Spongebob, and even Squidward become in charge of redecorating the Chum Bucket, but they mess up with everything, and finally get everything off the Krusty Krab and reconstruct it on the Chum Bucket itself. In "Rule of Dumb", Patrick was discovered to be of royal blood and briefly reigned as King of Bikini Bottom. However, this was a mistake, and the true heir to the throne was Gary (who is also revealed to be Patrick's cousin, though how is never explained). In the episode "Sing a Song of Patrick," Patrick takes advantage of a mail-in offer to have a song written by him recorded by a professional band. The song was so horrible that the band died (the lead singer having stated "We're gonna do this even if it kills us", which it did). Unlike most of the other main characters, Patrick lacks a nose. Because of this, he generally cannot smell (such as in "Something Smells" in which SpongeBob has halitosis). He also chews food with his mouth open (such as in "Grandma's Kisses"). However, in the episode, "No Nose Knows", Patrick receives a nose through plastic surgery. However, when Patrick tries to get rid of every bad smell, SpongeBob, Squidward, Mr. Krabs, and Sandy deform Patrick's nose by building a giant ball of poo. Category:Spongebob SquarePants Category:Characters Category:Bill Fagerbakke Category:Idiots Category:Anti-heroes Category:Neutral Characters Category:Cowards Category:Heroes